Quotes
This page is for quotes from all the characters of Ever After High. If you know of any that aren't listed, please feel free to add them. Apple White "There's a lot of pressure when you’re next in line to be "the fairest of them all" "The most fabulous of them all" "Let me just say I will preside over this school like I will my future kingdom: perfectly!" "Well, it's eating that carrot awfully fast! Which will give it a really EVIL tummy ache!" "True Hearts Day! Aren't you just totally hexcited? It used to be such an important day on the Royal Calender. Ah, love. Finding our pre-determined princes." Ashlynn Ella "I was never thrilled about being swept away by some random "Prince Charming". True love should happen naturally." "A natural beauty" "I'm more of a morning princess." Baba Yaga "He better be cursed, or he will be when I’m done with him." (Baba Yaga, Epic Winter) "Who said anything about a curse? No curses here. You can’t prove anything! Who sent you?" (Baba Yaga, Epic Winter) Blondie Lockes "Just right, never wrong!" "Like my mom Goldilocks, i’m searching for perfection." "Remember, if it's not too hot or not too cold, it's Just Right!" "He's too mysterious and he's too left-handed and his feet are too big and he's too quiet and he's too loud . . . she's got cupcakes!" (Blondie, Just Sweet) Briar Beauty "If I’m gonna be catching Z's for a hundred years, I gotta live it up now!" "I do throw the most hexcellent parties..." "Life’s a dream" "This year's Book-to-school Party is Going to be a page ripper!" (Briar, Apple's Tale & Apple White's Sory) C.A. Cupid "Everyone is so used to following their destinies, they don't know how to follow their heart. I'm here to change that!" "The history of True Hearts Day?" "Love's a happily ever after" Cedar Wood "Honest to goodness" "I just want to make my own decisions. That's hard as oak when I have a curse that doesn’t let me think about what I want to say." "Wait a splinter" "I'm totally getting stress splinters." Cerise Hood "When I run like the wind, I feel free. I wish I could join the school track team, but I have to hide my strengths." "Cloaked in mystery" "Ugh, sorry. I, uh, I have a cold." "I have a big, bad secret." "I thought I smelled a wet dog." (Cerise to Ramona, A Big Bad Secret) Coral Witch "I’m Coral Witch. Destined to one day live in the sea with a bunch of fat sea snakes as my pets and cut out a little mermaid’s tongue to make a potion. Blech." "Well, actually, I’ve only practiced the spell on eels—you know, since they don’t have legs—and it did work but then…But then the legs fell off after a day." “Yeah. When Mom leaves to become a famous singer, I’m going to use my powers as the Sea Witch to take care of creatures, too. So we can work together!" Crystal Winter "I understand what a great responsibility this is, and I am ready. Not to rule, but to serve. To help make winter fun for everyone." (Crystal, Epic Winter) "I’ve crossed the world. I risked everything to get back what I had . . . once upon a time." (Crystal, Epic Winter) "Life is snow unfair!" (Crystal, Epic Winter) Daring Charming "And once you've flashed your killer smile, there's not much more to it. Just be awesome, tall, handsome, popular, and incredibly good-looking. Basically, be me!" (Daring, Just Sweet) "The mirror is safe. Everyone can relax." (Daring, Epic Winter) Dexter Charming "As the second son of King Charming, there's a lot of hexpectations. My brother and I have to live up to our family traditions" "Charmed at first sight" "Oh gord" Duchess Swan Time to go black swan on this place. (Duchess, Duchess Swan’s Lake) "No glass slipper for you!" "Showing my true feathers." "I'm destined to have a tragic ending, where I'm cursed into the body of a swan. But it's not going to be that way forever. I have bigger plans." "So, what, I inspire her, now she steals my spotlight? Oh, it is on now, Apple White. It is SO on." "What ruffles your feathers?" "He so flusters my feathers!" Evil Queen "It’s better to be feared than forgotten." (Evil Queen, Diary of an Evil Queen) Farrah Goodfairy "I've been thinking. I'll never have a fableous gown myself or have a ball to go to or a prince to dance with. I just wish I could make my own wishes come true sometimes. But I can't." (Farrah, Wish List) Ginger Breadhouse "I just want to bake for everyone." Gus Crumb "Go find your own gingerbread house!" (Gus, Baking and Entering) Holly O'Hair "The night before I left for Ever After High, I looked at the stars outside the tower window and wished that both Poppy and I could have a Once Upon a Time." "I'm just trying to let my hair down." Hunter Huntsman "Truth, justice, & the woodland way" "What if I fall in love, but it's NOT my destiny?" "Really Pesky? You want to play that way? It is on!" Jackie Frost "All that power, and what do they do with it? Have fun? Blech. They deserve to have it stolen." (Jackie, Epic Winter) Jillian Beanstalk "Don’t over-think it. Do it, or you don’t." (Jillian, Beanstalk Bravado) Justine Dancer "I haven’t met a dance yet I couldn’t master." (Justine, Epic Winter) Kitty Cheshire "Don't worry, just smile." "Professor Piper, could you show us that melody again?" "Crowns and Smiles under one tree." "I'll go first. Cheshires travel light, and always witha smile." (Kitty, Way Too Wonderland) Lizzie Hearts "True friends not subjects ... I will rule my way." (Lizzie, Lizzie Shuffles the Deck) "Off with her head!" "Off with their buds!" "Off with the foam!" "Reshuffling the deck" "Wonderland is the most nonsensical, riddle-tasic, wonderland-iful place ever after, and I miss it dearly." "Oh my cards!" "Mine, Mine, mine mine mine!" (Lizzie, True Hearts Day Part 3) Madeline Hatter "I love that I get to be the next Mad Hatter. The tea parties...The riddle games...The fun with talking bunnies." "Mischief & madness" "Hat-tastic!" "I have a tea-riffic idea!" "For the cave of the bear is opened so wide, would you really change the pull of the tide?" "If the squirrel eats acorns, but never a steak, how much water fills up the lake?" "The blossoms that bloom are headed for doom!" "Madden up, people!" "Don't be a worry-flurry! Let's party" Melody Piper "Every story needs remixing" "What up, Ever After? Ready for me to drop some True Hearts tunes? Then, follow me!" Nina Thumbell "We can learn a lot from the little world underfoot." (Nina, Thumb-believable) "Let me show you MY Ever After High." (Nina, Thumb-believable) Northwind "What exactly will we rule if the world gets destroyed by winter?" (Northwind, Epic Winter) Poppy O'Hair "I'm a fairytale without a story, but I'm ready to write my own Once Upon a Time." "Thinking outside the tower." Ramona Badwolf "Talk to the paw, dad." (Ramona, A Big Bad Secret) "Oh please Hood, you can't even find your way out of a paper bag." (Ramona to Cerise, A Big Bad Secret) Raven Queen "Conjuring up my own destiny" "What if I want to choose my own happily ever after!" "Muse-ic to my ears" "Sing your true heart out" "Reflect on your destiny" "You gotta let your bad side out!" "It pays to practice." Snow King "There is nothing fun about winter. It is dark, and cold, and unforgiving. Like me!" (Cursed Snow King, Epic Winter) Snow Queen "There’s a difference between understanding and doing." (Snow Queen, Epic Winter) Sparrow Hood "Buy my demo on the MirrorNet. It's totally outlawed." (Sparrow, Rebel’s Got Talent) "Sparrow’s gonna show you up BIG TIME, oh!" (Sparrow, Rebel’s Got Talent) White Queen "Beauty is not always pretty!" (White Queen, The Beautiful Truth) Professor Badwolf "What's this lollygagging? Move along, or I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow you into class!" (Prof Badwolf, A Big Bad Secret) "I say no fighting in the halls! All of you. In my classroom. Now!" (Prof Badwolf, A Big Bad Secret)Category:Pages of Additional Interest